


Hello

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor visits River for the first time after he finds out who she is.





	

River flopped onto her prison cot, not bothering to undress. It had been an emotional day, and she was exhausted.

She was sad because she knew that her parents would never find their baby Melody, that'd she'd be kidnapped yet again. She wished that she could have stayed with them for a few weeks, but there was always the chance of her older self popping in to visit. Yes she'd grown up with them, but it wasn't the same.

River kicked off her shoes, got under the covers, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the Tardis, the Doctor keyed in the coordinates for Stormcage and soon enough, landed on the rainy planet.

He made his way out, and was about to call for River when he saw that she was asleep. His hearts swelled with love at the sight-not that he'd ever tell her, but she looked sweet.

Gently, the Doctor picked her up. She didn't stir, instead letting out a snore and going quiet again.

He carried her into the Tardis. "Sexy, could you show me where River's room is please? I assume that she has one."

The scanner screen on the central console room lit up with a map. The Doctor took a look at it, and discovered the River had a whole suite of rooms opposite his own.

He carried River into her room, and laid her down. The Doctor took his shoes off and lay down next to her. She snuggled into him, he smiled again and fell asleep.

Several hours later...

River woke up, and was shocked to find that she was in the Tardis. She was about to call out for the Doctor, but realised that he was right next to her.

She smiled, knowing that she was safe-it was after Demon's Run for him, then.

River kissed her beloved on the cheek. "Hello Sweetie."

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw her. "River."

"Where are we for you then?"

"Just after Demon's Run."

"Ditto. For once, we're in sync." She replied. "Well, ish."

He sat up. "It's still sinking in, you know? You're like me."

"Yes, my love. Well, I'm not excitable or grumpy, and I don't have the coordination of a baby giraffe." She chuckled as he scowled at her. "But yes, I am like you. I can't tell you everything just yet, but I promise that you'll find everything out soon."

"Okay." He nodded, hesitated for a moment and then kissed her.

She hummed in approval, kissing him back.

River smiled at him when they broke apart. "I'm so glad that the kiss in the prison wasn't my last."

"Me too." He kissed her forehead. "What did it feel like when you first realised that you whre well, different?"

"I was scared... But I knew of you. You gave me hope. When I was little I was around some not very nice people, who told me to do something horrible... But then you came. Made me see sense. I realised then that you'd be the love of my life." She responded-technically, what she was telling him were spoilers, but she decided to let it slip.

"I look forward to it. And for the record, I love you too." He smiled.

"Good, I'd be worried otherwise." She joked.

"Seeing as you were er, conceived on the Tardis, what connections do you have with her?" The Doctor enquired.

River thought for a moment. "Well, I can communicate telepathically with her. And I know what mood she's in- right now she's very happy."

The Tardis hummed in agreement, the couple smiled at that.

"Also," River continued. "I know instinctively how to fly her, sort of. If I'm tired out and forget to fly her, she shows me how or does it herself."

"Aww." The Doctor smiled- it was clear that the Tardis loved River as much as Amy did.

"She loves you, you know. You're her thief. You need to remember that, apparently." River said, stroking his face.

He smiled at that. "The Oncoming Storm and the Child of the Tardis. We're a perfect fit."

"That we are." She agreed.

The couple lay together, talking, laughing, and bathing in each other's love.


End file.
